Im Sorry Lucy
by willowtree102
Summary: I walked out of the guild alone with the job request in my hand. I thought maybe Natsu would come after me, help me, or come with me... But i was off on my own this time.
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day at the guild, and I had just arrived. I had woke up late and sadly missed breakfast. Natsu was fighting Gray like always. Surprisingly the two idiots had only broken a chair and maybe someone's sunglasses. I avoided the chaos and walked over to Levy who was reading a tiny blue book. The look on her face wasn't exactly readable but im sure it must be a good book.

I sat on the right of her and took a glimpse at the book she was reading, Then I looked over at Natsu and Gray who seemingly gave up the fight. I looked back over at levy who now ad hot tears running down her face and onto the pages. she closed the book and looked into my eyes.

"How long have you been here Lucy?" she asked me, wiping away her tears with the back of her hand.

"Not long, is that a good book?" I asked.

There she went. I shouldn't have asked her. I sat there for probably 30 minutes listening to her rant about this book. It was a romance book, the main character died, that is pretty much all I heard, but it was enough to know why she was crying.

I looked up and noticed that Natsu was walking towards us, Happy riding on his head. That silly grin ceased to disappear. Natsu pushed a piece of paper in my direction and glanced over at a tear stained Levy.

"Hey Luce!" he exclaimed. "I just found the perfect job!" he smiled not taking his eyes of me. I smiled back at him and took the paper out of his hands.

 _ **Town Bandits**_

 **Magnolia has been plagued with these awful bandits. These bandits steal money, goods, and worst of all kidnap young girls. We will stop at nothing to catch these guys and bring the eight missing girl's home.**

 **REWARD:200,000 J**

I looked away from the paper and back at Natsu.

"Natsu! This looks extremely dangerous, I don't know if we should do this one." I exclaimed. I stood up from my chair and crossed my arms.

"Luce! come on! Just a couple of guys and we get 200,000 J."

I looked away from his puppy dog eyes and back at Levy who was now reading her book and crying once more.

"No Natsu, its to dangerous, maybe we can do another one." I stated, sitting back down.

"Luce I really need the money." he stated

"I need money too Natsu, but this one just doesn't seem safe. Lets pick another one." I exclaimed.

"Luce, im going to do this job with or without you. You can come with me or you can pick another job and go with someone else." He whispered.

I know he was upset about me turning down the mission, but I didnt think he was THIS angy about it.

"Natsu I can't, Im sorry." I apologised looking down at the floor.

Natsu looked down, a shadow cast on his face, and he walked away. I felt guilty, but the mission scared me a bit. I couldnt tell him that though, it would make him think I was weak.

I watched him. He looked so sad and unhappy. I wanted to tell him that I changed my mind but right when I was about to leave my chair, Lisanna walked up to him.

My anger built up. IM HIS PARTNER, not Lisanna. I saw his face light up when Lisanna asked him to go on a mission with her. I felt like my heart had been ripped out. Levy saw it in my face that I was troubled by Lisanna. I looked at her and put a smile on my face like I always do.

Im Jealous. Ill admit it, but there is nothing I can do about it now. I guess im going to go on a mission alone. I've never been on a solo mission before.

I walked over to the request board. Blah blah blah. Ohh! here is one that seems quite easy! I will be guarding a train cart that is transporting jewelry for a store that is about 16 hours away, that means i would b gone for maybe 4 or 5 days at most.

I grabbed the request paper and handed it to Mira.

"Who is going with you?" She asked handing me the paper back with her signature on the bottom.

"Well No one, its just me." I smiled, Mira looked worried but she didnt say anything about it. She wished me good luck as I headed out the door or Fairy Tail.

I could feel everyone staring at me, But the one person that stood out the most was Natsu. The pressure from his gaze made me even more anxious. I walked slower out the door, second guessing myself. I looked back at him and Lisanna. I kinda hoped he would run after me.

He never did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Natsu's POV**

I watched her walk out the door. No exspression on my face, just...blank. I couldnt think or breath all I could do was stare. I regret it, the whole thing. What if she gets attacked? Sure she has her spirits but...were a team.

I shook it off. Lucy can take care of herself. Ive see her before, she is really strong, I have faith in her.

The rest of the day I spent talking to Lisanna about our mission. I couldn't stop thinking about Lucy but I had to keep my head up.

"Lisanna, its getting kinda late, I think im gonna head out." I stated as I rose from my seat. She stood up too and looked at me.

"Were leaving first thing tomarrow, right?" she smiled and took my hand.

"Y-Yeah, first thing tomarrow morning. Just meet me here and we'll go." I said slidding my hand gently out of her grasp. She looked embarresed and took a step back.

"Well Ill see you tomarrow then." she said softly. She looked into my eyes again and gave me that famous smile. I smiled back as she ran out of the guild.

I called Happy and he came flying right for my head.

"Lets go home Happy." I said, giving him a slight pat on the head.

"Aye, sir!" he yelled as we walked out of the guild. Neither of us talked on the way home. It was just a void that Lucy left. When the day was over Lucy me and Happy would all walk home together. First we would walk Lucy home. The whole way to Lucy's house was always filled with her yelling at us for thinking she can't walk herself home. I know she can but I just like being with her, as many seconds a day as I can.

I guess it just shows how you never really know how much someone means to you until their gone.

When me and Happy finally made it home, I started to pack for my trip. We were going to stay in a fancy hotel down the road from Fairy Tail, we are going to act as a rich couple to try and lure the bandets into our trap.

I layed down in my bed, and almost instantly fell asleep.

 **Lucy's POV**

Im heart broken. Natsu didnt even say anything to me as I left. I hope he has a good time with Lisanna.

I was walking down the road heading for the train station when I heard this noise. It sounded like someone crying? I made a left instead of heading right towards the train station. As I got closer to it. It sounded like a little boy. I turned the corner and found him, probably no older than 4 or 5 who had a scrapped up knee.

He was crying and sitting on the cold floor. I went over to him and put my hand on his head and smiled at him, But he didnt smile back.

Suddenly, I felt a burning sensation in my neck and everything went blank.

 **Short chapter I know! this was just one to give you more information, so thank you for hanging in there till the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm back! thank you all for reading this story and to everyone that followed it!**

 **Natsu's POV**

I walked into the guild today pretty early. I woke up today really excited so I just had to come straight here. These bandits are going to be like taking candy from Happy. Easy and funny at the same time. It was to bad Happy wouldn't be with me on the job. He went with Carla to go visit a friend of hers. It'll be quite different without him, but its going to be different with Lisanna too.

I sat down at the table closest to the door. Mira occasional came over to ask me if I wanted any food. I took her up on the offer and accepted a plate of turkey.

I waited for Lisanna for maybe 20 minutes or so. Finally, she runs into the guild with her luggage. She gave me a slight smile and a wave. I sat up from my chair leaving my plate on the table. I walked over to the door with Lisanna and waved goodbye to Mira who gave me a kind smile and a slight nod.

I looked over at Lisanna "Ready?" I smirked looking at her luggage. It looked like she shoved her whole room in there.

"Yep! I have everything we would ever need!" she reassured, tapping the case lightly. I looked down once more at her overflowing case. I smiled a bit and opened the guild doors for her.

"After you milady." I said, holding the door open. She giggled and slipped pass me, her suitcase dragging by her side. I followed behind her as we left for the hotel.

I couldn't help but think this was going to be a really fun mission.

 **Lisanna's POV**

I watched Natsu as we walked down the roads towards the hotel. I never noticed how handsome he was. I couldn't stop but watch him when he talked and smiled. He just seemed so different from when we were kids. Now he is strong and independent and I can't help but let it draw me closer to him.

My heart skips a beat every time I think about sharing a hotel room with him! or how we will fight together to bring down these criminals! I just know we are going to be a great team!

"Hey, Natsu?" I asked looking over at him. His eyes seemed dazed but he soon responded.

"Yeah?"

"Where is this hotel?" I wondered looking back and forth between buildings. Natsu looked ahead and pointed his finger to a tall white building with a beautiful garden growing on the side. Natsu gave me a huge smile and grabbed my arm.

"Well? lets go!" he yelled pulling me along at a faster and faster pace until we were practically sprinting. I Laughed a little at his childlike actions. We finally slowed down when we arrived.

"Geez, Natsu." I joked, playfully punching his arm as I gulped in air. He gave me a toothy grin and punched me back ever so lightly.

"Your outta shape." He smiled not looking away from my eyes. My heart fluttered when he looked at me like that. I blushed a little but averted my eyes away so he didn't see.

We walked up the stone step up to the door. Natsu hit the red button on the side. We looked at it for awhile wondering if anything was going to happen when all of a sudden the door opened.

I looked at Natsu and he looked back at me but we just shrugged and entered.

There were many pictures on the wall. Princesses and duchesses covered the walls. The pictures sat side by side, fore there was no room really for them all to separated.

Natsu and I went on ahead to the large desk that was in the middle of the room. As nice of a hotel this was, the desk was a mess. There were documents and keys lying around, not to mention the black pens spilled everywhere. We looke daround for a bit for someone to give us a room key only there was no one in sight.

Natsu was about to hit the bell when a large lady with red lip stick appeared. She looked like something out of a scary novel. Fortunately she was dressed up in nice clothing.

"Hello, a room for two please." Natsu stated pulling out his money. The lady rolled her eyes and mumbled something that sounded like 'young love' or something along those lines. She handed us our key and walked straight into the back room.

"Ok...then." I mumbled.

Natsu led us to our room. When we opened the door we saw two large beds. The window was covered by gold silk while the pillows and blankets were a light yellow. The room was elegant and light that just made it feel like home.

"Wow..." Natsu whispered dropping his luggage. He walked up to the nearest bed and collapsed. I giggled and did the same to the bed across from his. We looked at each other and giggled.

I sat up from the bed and opened my suite case. It had clothes and books in it. I grabbed a white tank top and a long blue skirt to wear today and went to the bathroom to change into them.

When I came back into the room, Natsu had already fallen asleep. I walked up to his bed and sat on the edge. I looked into his calm face and saw how gentle and nice he was when he slept. I wish I could know what its like to sleep next to him. I shook myself back into reality and out of my dream land.

"Natsu! Wake up." I said shaking his shoulder. He looked at me and then sat up.

"What time is it?" he asked me rubbing his eyes from just waking up. He stretched out a bit and looked back to where I was sitting.

"Its time to go." I exclaimed jumping up from my recent place on his bed. I walked over and grabbed my bag, relieved I didn't have to carry my suit case around anymore.

Natsu and I headed off to meet with Lord Z, the guy who put in this request.

It was quite a long walk but I didn't mind, it just meant that I got more time with him. We walked up to the address. It was a small cottage on the end of the street called Yetz.

Natsu knocked on the door several times. When no one answered his anger got the best of him and he burned the door open.

It was strange. It looked like there had been no one living here for years.

'CLICK.' was the last sound I heard before I was hoisted up into the air in a net. I struggled to get out.

"Natsu! It was a trap!" I screamed. I tried to use my magic to get out of the net but it didn't work. Natsu shushed me and I calmed down. It was extremely quiet until 8 or 10 men came through the door.

"You let her go right now..." Natsu grumbled as his fists lit up into two raging fire balls. The men snickered and laughed as they watched me struggle. Natsu just became angrier and angrier.

"Fire dragon roar!" Natsu screamed, lighting the floor on fire. The men seemed to panic as their feet began to burn. one by one they ran out of the house and Natsu jumped up and pulled the net away from me and held me bridal style till we had made it out of the house.

The men seemed to be more scared of Natsu then I thought, fore when we got outside, they seemed to all disappeared.

I looked up at Natsu, a shadow cast over his eyes. He seemed to be upset.

"Natsu I know your upset but.." I stopped. Natsu gave me a frightening look, it was a mix of sadness and the desire to kill a person. I stepped back and he finally snapped out of it.

"I'm sorry Lisanna." He whispered looking down towards the ground. I looked into his eyes when his gaze left the ground.

"For what? you didn't do anything wrong." I replied grabbing his hand.

He looked down at our hands, "Lucy was right, we should have just gone on a different job. This one was a waste of our time." he said looking back up.

"Don't worry." I smiled. "Now we can just have a vacation." I laughed trying to cheer him up. It seemed to be working cause he smiled and laughed too.

"So I guess we can just stay at the hotel for awhile huh?" he marveled, now looking completely into my eyes. We both smiled and walked back to the hotel.

He seemed to be mad about the situation but I hope maybe just by having a vacation he can forget about everything, The job and Fairy Tail. But most importantly I hope this vacation brings us closer together, so that maybe one day we can be more than just friends.

 **Lucy's POV**

I woke up sore. Everything was foggy and I couldn't really make out anything. I just remember the burning sensation in my neck. The pain in my neck faded but the pain in my body never ceased.

When things started to become clearer I could see I was in the clearing where I had saw the little boy. I thought for sure they would have taken me to a secret layer where they would have tortured me and kept me there for the rest of my life, but I guess that was just me thinking the worse. Although it does seem they beat me up a bit. I can feel the bruises on my legs and arms.

They drugged me so they could beat me up? What kind of people do that?

I tried to get up but my body hurt so bad I couldn't even move. I kept trying to get to my feet or even crawl out of the ally way to get help but my body always shook and collapsed before even making it to my hands and knees. I kept trying until my body wasn't capable of it anymore.

When I finally thought I was gaining my strength back, the fog of unconsciousness ripped through me and I was pushed into the darkness again.

 **OH GOD! Lisanna's fishing for some Natsu action! and what the HECK! what's going on with Lucy? Did these people really just beat her up? or did they do something more serious?**

 **Stay tuned ;P**


	4. Chapter 4

Natsu's POV

It was actually quite nice to relax for a bit. Me and Lisanna both just slept the day away after our run in with those bandits. I guess we never realized how tired our muscles were cause after a few hours we couldn't even move.

I looked over at Lisanna who was sound asleep. Her face was covered by her hair and her hand rest softly on her pillow. I wondered if she always slept this quietly? I watched her as her chest rose up and down slowly but surely. I guess you could say I had feelings for her...but.

I stopped myself before I started to think of Lucy. To be quite honest I'm pissed at her. Not only did she take a job alone, she probably did that just to make me mad and it is working. The anger started to build up inside me until my insides felt they might explode.

I took a couple deep breaths before looking back at Lisanna who was now fully awake. She smiled at me and squinted her eyes a bit. She somehow always made me feel better which is how a friend is suppose to be.

I smiled back at her and took a deep breath. I slowly sat up from my bed groaning from the movement. I stood up, Lisanna looked at me for a moment and stood up too.

"Lisanna, I think we should head back to Fairy Tail." I suggested, gathering our belongings into the bags we took. Lisanna's face dropped and she looked at the floor.

"I just thought we could stay here for a bit and relax? You know spend some time together." She stated, gathering her belongings as well.

Of coarse I felt bad, but sitting here and relaxing isn't what a Fairy Tail wizard does.

"Lisanna, we have so many things we need to do, we have to go back. It was nice while it lasted right?" I asked, finally wrapping Igneels scarf around my neck. I felt horrible for having to tell her this but its true, we are more useful at home then we are here.

Lisanna said nothing back just nodded her head and gave a slight smile that hid her disappointment. Now I really felt like shit.

We finally left the hotel. The walk home was just silent. I didn't really understand what everyone meant by 'awkward silence' but this was definitely it.

I suddenly saw Happy flying towards us. Lisanna stopped and waved at him, but Happy never waved back.

"Natsu!" Happy yelled stopping 4 inches away from our faces. His expression was worried and nervous.

"What? Did something happen?" I asked looking from Lisanna to the blue cat in front of us.

"Its...L-Lucy." Happy cried, the tears now streaming down his face.

I couldn't move. I couldn't talk. My body froze from shock. I may have been frozen, But it didn't stop me from sprinting the rest of the way to Fairy Tail.


	5. Chapter 5

**Natsu's POV**

I ran into Fairy Tail as fast as possible. When I opened the doors, everyone was standing around Loki and Master Makarov. Master Makarov look upset like he was trying to hold back his shock.

I sprinted to the middle of the group, running past all of my guild mates, pushing some of the out of the way.

I grabbed Loki by his collar and pulled him as close as I could so he could hear my words nice and clear. Everyone was looking at us now, even if they weren't paying attention to us before.

"Where the hell is Lucy." I whispered the anger dripping of my words. Loki pushed me away from him and backed up a bit.

"Natsu, you need to calm down." He stated, calm and collectively. I looked at him with seething rage yet pushed it aside.

"Lucy sent a distress signal to all of her spirits. Its a way to tell us whether she is in danger or not." He said. "I could tell she didn't mean to send it because she never called on any of us for help."

"Can't you just teleport to where she is!?" I exclaimed slamming my hands on the closest table. The room was dead silent and everyone was still watching us.

Lisanna finally ran through the door, her breathing choppy and hair a mess. Happy coming through the door a second after her.

"It doesn't work like that Natsu." He breathed "She has to allow us to come through. I can come to this world myself, but I can only come to where I want to be, but I don't know where she is. That's why I headed here first." He explained.

My anger and frustration began to climb. Why wasn't anyone looking for her? Why were we all just standing around talking about it? I looked at everyone in the crowed but everyone I looked at put there heads down, avoiding my gaze.

"I'm going to look for her, who's coming?" I yelled across the guild. It took a minute before I got some volunteers. Erza, Gray, Wendy and Levy all stood up. Loki nodded his head as sign that he was going with us. I also looked over to see Levy pulling Gajeel next to her to indicate he was also coming. I smiled and yelled "Alright! Lets go!"

I could see Lisanna watching me as we all head out the doors, but Lucy was my priority right now. I couldn't be caught up with her right now because the person I really wanted to see was in trouble.

Levy, Gajeel and Gray went to the train station to take the route that Lucy would have taken to her job. Me, Erza, Loki and Wendy roamed the streets near the guild to look for any signs of her. We looked down streets and buildings and every crack and cranny in between. The lack of success was taking a toll on the group, Not to mention my frustration that had now climbed to heaven and back.

Before my anger got the best of me I heard a quiet noise that kind or sounded like crying? maybe it was Lucy? No. This didn't sound like Lucy.

I looked over at an ally way I hadn't seen before. The crying clearly was coming from over there.

I quickened my pace to the ally way and looked inside. As I walked closer and closer the noise became slightly louder. The ally way was dark and only laminated from the light in the street. I walked back into it until I turned a corner only to see a tiny boy, crying.

I walked up to the boy and patted him on the back. The boy had black hair and was clearly quite young seeing how small he was.

The little boy never looked up at me, nor did he stopped crying. I was about to say something when I heard something crack behind me.

I whipped around just on time to block an attack. Was he going after the little boy?

A guy with Black hair and vampire like skin stood there. I looked at him. I was confused, _why was this guy attacking me?_ I turned to look at the little boy, but he was no longer there. I quickly returned my gaze back to this guy when he laughed a bit.

"Looking for this?" he gestured making a small pool of dark clouds until it turned into a girl.

"Lucy!, YOU BASTARD!" I looked at her from head to toe, she looked broken and bruised with cuts everywhere. They hurt her. MY Lucy, they hurt her. I couldn't stop the thoughts from coming but that's all I could think about. She had no one to protect her cause I was with Lisanna.

I threw up the firework to tell everyone I found her. The burst of light was so bright, I was hoping maybe Fairy Tail itself could see it too. The guy just sat there and smiled. The thoughts in my head ran ramped so I had no choice but to run ramped too. I ran towards him and burst out as many attacks as I could. The dark ally was now lit up with my flames.

The guy jumped back and dodged my blows, Moving effortlessly to missing the fire. This guy didn't throw one hit but he sure as hell was a challenge.

"Natsu, I don't want to fight you." He yelled, jumping back from my roar of fire. _He didn't want to fight me? well now I'm pissed off_.

"Well I want to fight you." I screamed running and blasting him with more and more fire. Before my attack could even reach him he dodged it and came up right next to my ear.

"I already did what I wanted to do to her." He whispered. I was taken aback by his words as I turned around, my fist connecting with his face.

He looked surprised, as blood dripped from the corner of his mouth but he quickly composed himself, like he didn't want to admit that I actually hit him.

He seemed to get even more angry because he actually started to use his magic. I couldn't tell what kind of magic it was until I saw metal appear. The circle appeared near his hands before he shot something that looked like daggers towards me.

I tried to use my fire magic against them but to no avail. Just when I thought I was about to be hit, all I heard was the sound of metal on metal. It was Erza who stepped in with her shield to protect me.

All the others started to swarm into the ally way and looked over at Lucy. One by one, everyone started to enter putting up their defenses.

The guy looked defeated and looked at Lucy and then back at me. He gave me a smirk and a slight nod and started to speak. Everyone stood around confused of his reactions and look at me.

"You can never get rid of me. You'll see." He laughed looking back at Lucy.

I sent a burst a fire in his direction but he was already gone. I wasted no time and turned my attention to Lucy. She looked horrible. Her clothes were ripped and she had bruises and cuts everywhere.

I held her back with my hands and I lifted her chest to my own. I could feel everyone's stares but I didn't care. Her head was in the crook of my neck and I just stayed there. I held her cold body against my heat and silently prayed to myself that she was going to be ok.

'She's hurt and its all my fault', I thought.

"I'm so sorry Lucy, you were right we should have picked a different mission. I should have stayed with you." I whispered softy into her hair.

 _ **THISISTHEENDOFTHECHAPTERTHISISTHEENDOFTHECHAPTERTHISISTHEENDOFTHECHAPTERTHISISTHEENDOFTHECHA**_

 _You guys are all fantastic. Thank you everyone for taking the time to read my story. I love writing this for you guys3 Have a beautiful day_


	6. Chapter 6

**Im so sorry happy is not in this story much, I really felt like a romance between Natsu and Lucy was better without Happy, SORRY GUYS!**

 _Happy:_ _Hey I Heard that!_

 _willowtree102_ _: O.O_

 _Happy:_ _This story would be flipping awesome with me in it!_

 _willowtree102_ _: I know but guess what story you ARE going to be in?_

 _Happy:_ _What?_

 _willowtree102_ _: Its called "Starving for Perfection" and its the next story I will hopefully be posting in the next week!_

 _Happy:_ _that doesn't sound like a very good story..._

 _willowtree102_ _: -_-_

 **Lucy's POV**

Everything was foggy, but the darkness seemed to be clearing up. Everything was blurry but out of the corner of my eye I could tell people were standing around. I was so relieved.

The cold ground was taking away the rest of the warmth I had left, but there was one part of my body that seemed to be quite warm. Something seemed to be on me, like a warm embrace.

a warm body?

I tried to move but my body didn't seem to want to. My blurred vision seemed to be clearing up, cause I could make out a couple faces. Erza, Wendy and Levy were all definitely there, but the person that's holding me, is that...Natsu?

My vision was practically clear now and I moved my head slowly, trying not to move my body to much.

Natsu and my eyes instantly locked. When Natsu saw me it was like a wave of relief that replaced the worried look on his face. His eyes started to water, but only slightly enough for him to quickly wipe it away.

He grabbed my cheek with the hand he wasn't holding my back up with and brought me close to him so my head was near his.

"Luce, I'm so sorry." He said quietly. I placed my hand on top of the one he placed onto my cheek and gave him a slight smile.

My mouth began to open as I prepared myself to say something, when I was shoved back into the darkness, and I was no longer with Natsu or the others.

 _ **NEWPOVNEWPOVNEWPOVNEWPOVNEWPOVNEWPOVNEWPOVNEWPOVNEWPOVNEWPOVNEWPOVNEWPOVNEWPOVN**_

 _ **Natsu's POV**_

"Luce, I'm so sorry." I quivered. _She was ok_.

Relief took over my whole body.

She placed her hand on top of the one I had placed on her cheek. I stared into her eyes that seemed to be getting more distant. The relief in her eyes slowly slipped away till she finally closed them again.

I quickly stood up, Lucy in my arms. I now focused my gaze on Erza ad the rest of the gang who were looking at Lucy with worry.

"Is she g-going to be ok?" Wendy stammered pulling her hands up to her mouth when she saw her condition. I looked at Lucy in my arms before answering.

"The faster we get her to Fairy Tail, the better." I stated looking at Wendy and then back to Erza who nodded her head in agreement.

We rushed as fast as we could, until we finally entered the doors of Fairy Tail. Worried and curious eyes glanced over to see if we had found her.

Everyone suddenly realized we had found her and the whole guild quieted down.

Their shock at her condition was much expected. Everyone, with shocked faces started whispering, the murmuring saturating the air.

Master Makarov came out and motioned me to take Lucy to the infirmary. Nodding my head I did as Master Makarov told me to, ignoring the stares and the worried faces.

I placed Lucy on the white bed, instantly making it dirty with blood and gravel from Lucy's clothes. The nurse ushered me out but I stood my ground, I would NEVER leave her in this condition.

The nurse eventually gave up trying to make me leave and started to clean Lucy's wounds. First she cleaned her arms, then her stomach which had two nasty cuts, and needed to be bandaged well. I winced every time I saw Lucy in pain as the nurse poked and prodded at her wounds.

Wendy kept trying to get in the door. We all now she wanted to help, but every time she uses her healing magic, she becomes weaker and weaker, and since Lucy isn't in extreme danger, she wasn't aloud to use her magic.

Lucy was finally cleaned up and the nurse had left. Pulling up a chair, I placed it near her bed and sat down.

 _why did I let this happen?_

 **Lucy's POV**

I felt a little groggy and my eye lids were heavy. The warmth of being inside over whelmed me with joy, I felt a thick blanket over me which was much appreciated.

 _They got to me on time._

From what I can tell I'm in the infirmary. The heat and familiar touch of a hand slightly holding mine. I squeezed the hand and slowly opened my drooping eyes. The heaviness in my eyes got heavier as I opened them, but I wasn't tired anymore, just weak.

My eyes drifted over to a pink haired dragon slayer. He smiled at me and squeezed my hand back.

"How are you feeling?" He asked me gently letting go of my hand. The sudden release made the exposed skin cold, but I hid my shock with a smile.

"Better." I replied checking myself for all the bruises and cuts I had felt before.

I looked over at the smiling dragon slayer. "You found me." I stated giving him a small smile.

"We all found you." he replied looking back towards the others in the guild hall. I gave another smile and then shot a frown back at Natsu.

"What?" He asked me, worry evident on his face.

"How long have I been out?" I asked him looking around for a clock.

"You've been in the infirmary for about 2 days now." He answered giving me a reassuring look. I felt good knowing that Natsu was here, it made me feel all warm inside.

I started to sit up when Master Makarov came in moments later to see that I was awake. He looked at me with a bit of surprise in his expression, but he quickly brushed it away and gave me a big smile.

"Lucy, how are you feeling?" he asked me walking a bit closer to the bed. I gave him a small smile back, turning my head from Natsu back to him.

"Better." I replied nodding my head. Master Makarov approved my answer and sat down on the nurse chair.

I as starting to feel better when a sudden thought hit me. I started to think about the mission, It was replaying over and over in my head. I could tell that Natsu noticed my sudden change in attitude cause his body tensed and moved a bit closer.

"Master Makarov? Do you think there is any way I can go home?" I asked, in need of my own bed. I moved the sheets over and tried to stand up, but as soon as I was up right and about to take a step, dizziness took over and I lost my footing. I fell straight into Natsu who thankfully caught me.

"Natsu make sure Lucy gets home safely and make sure she eats something before you leave, it doesn't look as though she has eaten in about 5 days now." He requested, getting up from his chair and moving to exit the room.

I looked down at my body and realized my clothes were a bit loose, I must have lost quite a bit of weight.

Levy must have stopped at my house and grabbed me a new pair of clothes because, these clothes were completely clean.

"Please Lucy make a full recovery and take as many days off as you need." Makarov insisted, exiting the door. I nodded still in Natsu's arms. He stood me upright until I was stable.

Natsu walked slowly with me, taking me out of the infirmary. My whole body ached from all the bruises and the cuts. I didn't express the pain cause I new Natsu was already worried about me, I hate causing him so much trouble.

We walked out into the guild hall and when everyone saw me they all smiled and shouted something like 'Lucy is up!' or 'Lucy is awake!'

The guild was in an uproar but I didn't mind, I missed everyone so much. I knew they would come and find me.

We were about to walk out the guild doors when I noticed Lisanna giving me a strange smirk. I avoided her gaze and walked out the door with Natsu.

I looked back at the guild doors.

 _that was strange._

Not to long after that we made it back to my house. Natsu looked over at me and helped me into my house.

I walked into the bedroom with him and he placed me gently on my bed. He sat down on the bed with me, his legs crossed and his arms placed gently to the sides of him.

He had a serious look on his face now which surprised me.

"What happened when you left fairy tail 5 days ago?" he questioned me looking straight into my eyes. I felt a little uncomfortable talking about it, seeing that I don't really know what happened. Natsu could tell that the subject was a bit touchy right now, so he let it alone and asked another less stressful question.

"What do you want to eat?" He asked me. I smiled realizing I haven't eaten much in the past few days. I told him he could make me some soup and pointed out where all the supplies were.

He smiled and started to cook the soup, dexterously stirring and adding spices.

He finished cooking my soup and dished it into two bowls. He gracefully carried the bowls over to where I was sitting on my bed and handed me my bowl. He then pushed my pillow out of the way so he was sitting directly across from me.

We finished eating , and I looked at Natsu, a sad look in my eyes. I didn't want him to go, not now anyways. I'm terrified to be alone right now.

"Hey, Natsu?" I whispered. He looked confused at my shy expression. I slowly lifted my eyes from the floor and into his eyes.

"Do you think you could stay the night?"

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **OH! What's going to happen now?! What's going to happen to Lucy? stay tuned!**

 _Thank you all the beautiful souls that are reading my story. I write it for you guys so please enjoy! Have a beautiful day 3_


	7. Chapter 7

_Thank you for everyone reading this ^_^ please please enjoy 3_

 **Natsu's POV**

Stay the night? I thought for a moment.

"Y-you want me to stay the night?" I stammered looking into her longing eyes.

I could see how scared she was to stay alone. I know what its like to be alone. I looked to the floor a little embarrassed.

I quickly brushed it off and lifted my head. I' _m so nervous._

"Of course I'll stay." I replied.

Lucy's worried and anxious look faded and she gave me a gentle smirk.

We talked about the stupidest things, like missions and people at the guild. I could see the old Lucy coming back. I was so enlightened by her happy face, I started saying random stuff just so I could see her smile.

She started to look tired and I stopped mid sentence. Her eyes seemed to lose their spark.

I got off the bed, leaving a confused Lucy sitting there alone.

"Luce, you should probably get to bed now." I stated, her eyes falling to the floor. She looked up with an embarrassed grin.

"I guess you're right." She agreed yawning restlessly.

"I'm just going to go sleep on the couch." I informed her, grabbing a blanket off the chair near the door. She nodded and pulled the covers over her body.

"Goodnight Natsu." she sputtered, quickly looking away from me. I smiled at her cuteness and went to go blow out the candle that illuminated the room.

"Goodnight." I replied taking my place in the other room on the couch.

Lucy's POV

 _ **Where am I?**_ _I questioned myself._

 _The room was cold and dark. I didn't know where I was but it wasn't home with Natsu. I adjusted myself on the cold stone floor and tried to look for something to brighten the room, but all that was in here were rocks._

 _I could see a tiny crack of light._

 _A door? I quickly crawled to it. I felt around for the door handle. When I finally found it I tried to open the heavy metal door._

 _The door swiftly swung open. The light was abit overwhelming at first, but I soon adjusted. I looked around to see 8, no... 10 men sitting on hard wood benches._

 _I was taken aback._ _ **What is this place?**_

 _In an attempt to escape I quickly ran passed them as fast as I could._

 _Not fast enough._

 _Someone grabbed my arm and pulled me into there lap. The grotesque man was fat and had the smell of beer embedded in his skin._

 _"Comme onn babby, letts play." He slurred, spitting onto my face. I pushed him away with all my might. To no avail I reached for my keys._

 _ **What?**_

 _My keys? Their gone!_

 _I frantically reached for them but all I was grabbing was pieces of my skirt. All the men were surrounding me now. Some were ripping at my clothes, others peeking up my skirt._

 _I was in such restraint, I had no power. One of them had started touching me inappropriately and I tried to swat them away, but with my arms restrained there was nothing I was able to do._

 _I was mortified, I started to cry but there was no one there to care._

 _They threw me on the floor and dragged my skirt off. I didn't know what to do, I was weak, useless and afraid._

 _So afraid._

 _I screamed as loud as I could hoping someone would hear me. Anyone._

 **Natsu's POV**

Screaming.

That's all I heard. I was groggy from just waking up.

When it dawned on me that there was screaming coming from Lucys room.

my eyes shot open.

I was awake now.

I sprinted into Lucy's room, ready for a fight. I quickly opened the door, only to find Lucy on the floor screaming her head off. I ran up to her, her face tear stained and distraught. Her eyes were squeezed shut and she had her hands around her body, holding herself.

"Luce its just a bad dream!" I shook her until her eyes burst open.

It was as if time froze. She stopped and stared into my eyes, the tears emotionlessly streaming down her face until pure sadness and fear filled her eyes. She was a little lost for a moment. She looked around and then back at me.

She burst into tears and sat up, collapsing into my chest. Her tears were dripping down my chest, but I didn't care. I held her on my chest, rubbing small circles into her back in attempt to calm her.

I finally grabbed her wrists and made her look into my eyes. The tears kept streaming down her face.

"Luce what happened?!" I shot, freaked out by this whole incident. She looked deeper into my eyes and quivered.

"I..I couldn't fight back Natsu, I w-was trapped, a-and they wouldn't let m-me go." She quivered taking small sharp breaths.

"Who wouldn't let you go? And why were you trapped?" I asked her. I was beyond confused by her outburst and continued to look into her eyes.

She gently pulled away from my grasp and got up.

I-I need to go clean myself off." She retorted unsteadily, walking into the bathroom and shutting the door.

Flabbergasted, I looked back at the door and then down at the floor.

 _What just happened?_

 _ **Don't hate me! I know this chapter was confusing and Natsu was a bit OOC but PLEASE KNOW that I do plan to clear things up in the next chapter.**_ _Please Review!_

 _Lucy: What?! What kind of dream was that?_

 _willowtree102: I HAVE MY REASONS!_

 _Lucy: Does this have anything to do with that guy?!_

 _willowtree102: I guess you'll have to wait and find out :P_

 _Lucy: -_-_


	8. Chapter 8

LUCY'S POV

I ran into the bathroom. I feel disgusting, I thought as I scrambled through the bathroom looking for a rag and some soap. I could feel their hands on me, them pulling my skirt off and telling me nasty awful things.

I finally found what I was looking for when I caught a glimpse of myself in my bathroom mirror. I paused and looked into it, noticing the bruises that covered my body and arms. I lightly touched the large bruise that is residing on my jaw and winced as the pain started and went.

My tears hadn't stopped, the dream was awful.

I tried calming myself down but my heart was beating so fast and it never ceased. I turned towards my tub and turned the water on to start warming it up.

NATSU"S POV

I knocked on the door.

"Luce, please come and talk to me." I pleaded putting my hand on the door. I could hear her crying slightly as I spoke.

"I want to help you get through this." I said letting my hands droop to the side. "Whatever your dream was about it doesn't matter because I'm here! I'm here to protect you!

Her crying stopped.

LUCY"S POV

I stopped crying.

It's not the dream. Its these bruises, my memory. What happened that night? did it have anything to do with that dream? Did that...happen?

The tears once more came. I wet the rag and lifted up my shirt and rubbed as hard as I could to rub of their touch, their kisses and their dirty comments. The dream made me realize that something like that Could have happened.

I whimpered as I rubbed my stomach raw, over the bruises. I think I broke my skin cause I could see a bit of blood starting to mix with the rag, but I didn't care, I just kept going, cause I'm not satisfied yet.

NATSU"S POV

I could hear Lucy as she whimpered.

What the heck is going on in there?

"Lucy! Please open the door." I yelled jiggling the locked door. I paused and realized I could smell blood.

"Lucy i'm coming in whether you like I or not!"

I kicked the door in and saw lucy with a rag that had blood stains on it. I quickly grabbed the rag from her hand and picked her up bridal style. She whimpered as I carried her to her bed. I laid her down and lifted her shirt so I can see what she did.

Her stomach had little skin on it now, she broke open the cuts and the bruises weren't looking to good. She was crying as I examined her stomach.

"Lucy! what did you do?" I exclaimed, grabbing the first aid kit near her bed.

I looked at her in the eyes as realization caught in her gaze and looked down at her stomach. She covered her eyes with her hands.

"I had to get their touch off of me" she cried as she looked down at her stomach.

Anger welled up inside me, to even think she had such dream. I patched up her stomach and pulled her shirt down. She was still whimpering and had her hand covering her face.

I grabbed her wrists and pulled them away from her face. She looked into my eyes with surprise.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked gently moving some hair out of her face. Her eyes got wide but she calmed down.

"Alright." she whispered.

I walked over to the couch to grab another blanket for her.

She looked at me and started from the beginning. The story grew and so did her emotions, the tears were slipping out here and there until finally the end of the story came. It was hard to hear a dream that caused Lucy this much distress it made my heart sink with ever word. I just stood near the couch in disbelief.

"Natsu..." Lucy asked looking down at her bruised hands. I looked up at her.

"What if that's what happened to me?..." Her tears welled up and it all made sense. She doesn't know what happened that night.

I new exactly why she was so scared and afraid, and why she tried to clean herself off so much. Its because she doesn't know what happened to her that night whether it was anything as minor as a mugging to as retched as her being molested, raped, violated...

"Lucy... I promise you my life, that whatever happened to you, will NEVER HAPPEN AGAIN! I will never leave your side and will protect you till the end! you can't let this take you over because what happened does not define you in the least! you're brave, intelligent, nice and there is nothing that anyone can do to you that will take that away." I finished

I watched Lucy as she got out of bed and ran towards me. She ran into my arms and I hugged her with all my might. We fell to the floor as she cried.

I would never let anyone hurt Lucy, ever again.


	9. Chapter 9

**3rd Person**

Natsu fell asleep on the couch after Lucy had stopped crying. It was now noon and he was just waking up. He yawned and looked at the empty house. It seemed as though the sun wasn't shining and the air was frigid, almost as if it was winter.

Natsu stopped when his eyes landed on Lucy. Her hair fell softly around her face and her cheeks were slightly tinted a slight rose color. Her skin was damaged an bruised yet it didn't damage her beauty.

Natsu shook his head to get Lucy off his mind, yet his heart was thumping and his cheeks were turning red.

 _Whats going on?_ he asked himself, standing up from his recent place on the sofa. He walked up to Lucy and moved a stray piece of hair from her **face.**

 **NATSU's POV**

I walked towards the door hoping to leave, while she was still asleep.

"Natsu?" Lucy asked sleepily, rubbing her eyes. I turned around to see she had woken up. She propped herself on one arm and looked intently into my eyes. Her bruises were still dark and she looked as though she was in pain.

I walked back over to her and sat on the far side of the bed.

"How is your stomach?" I questioned her. She looked surprised but she quickly regained her composer. She moved the sheets and lifted up her shirt.

I blushed hard, I looked down to the ground realizing she lifted her shirt up, too much, her bra was hanging out slightly. _What am I doing? Its just Lucy! Ive seen her many times in bathing suits and bras before!_

I looked back to see Lucy was putting down her shirt she looked sad. She quickly composed herself.

"I think its better..." She said smiling. She flung the covers off and stood up quickly. I stood up with her watching her sway a tiny bit.

"Lucy...Maybe you should lay down for awhile..." I said. She looked back at me with a bit of surprise.

"Im fine Natsu! Really!" She said taking a step forward. It was shaky but she began to regain her balance and walked to her bathroom. She grabbed a change of clothes and shut the door, leaving me alone.

 _Why is my heart thumping so much?_

I grabbed my chest as I thought of Lucy. Her smile, Her laugh, her determination. I quickly snapped out of it and looked down at the floor.

the bathroom door flung open to reveal Lucy. She had gotten dressed in her usual out fit. Her hair brushed and a thin coat of foundation was applied to her bruise covered face. Guilt flushed over me as I looked at her wounds. Her stomach was wrapped and her other bruises were all exposed. I looked down to the ground as a shadow covered my eyes.

She came over and grabbed my hand, My heart started to pump even louder. Even her touch can affect me.

"Natsu! Lets go!" She smiled pulling my arm slightly. I looked up and smiled back at her.

 _That's right._

 _I guess I've always..._

 _Been in love with her._

 _000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

 ** _Thank you everyone that is reading my story! I write it for you!_**

 ** _Have a Blessed day3_**


	10. Chapter 10

**Natsu's POV**

It was Lucy's first day back at the guild. Everyone was excited to see her. Faces were jubilant and everything seemed to be wonderful. Lucy was happy to be back, talking to everyone, catching up with people and just plain relaxing.

I sat at the bar as Mira served drinks. I could see Mira was in a good mood the way she was dancing around as she handed out her glasses. I Turned around when i heard Lucy's voice. I smiled as I watched her. Her face was bright and her smile couldn't be any bigger. I really lov-

 _Love her?_

My Mind Raced. I mean, this was Lucy I was talking about.

 _My Best Friend..._

 _My Partner…_

 _Lucy…._

"Natsu!"

I looked over to Lisanna walking towards me. I smiled a bit as she walked over to me.

"How are you doing? How is lucy?" She exclaimed, looking over my shoulder to where lucy was. Lucy was smiling and hanging out with Levy like she normally was. They were talking about one of levy's new book obsessions and Lucy seemed more than happy, even delighted, to listen to her little rant.

I Smiled, "I'm good."

Lisanna was silent as our eyes were pulled to loud noises of the guild.

"She is good too."I laughed as I watched Lucy's silly expressions as she was entranced by levy's story.

In fact everyone was so happy today. It was like nothing with Lucy had happened. It all just seemed to be peaceful. People were looking through jobs and some were just enjoying their time with everyone from Fairy Tail. It was actually a quite loud and rambunctious day for everyone. But we didn't mind.

Lisanna smiled, but it quickly disappeared.

"Has Lucy told you about that night?" Lisanna questioned me over the noise of the guild, looking at me sheepishly as she watched Lucy from afar.

The question puzzled me. But moreover I think it was Lisanna who puzzled me more. I thought everyone in the guild was already up to speed.

"I mean, she doesn't really remember too much about it." I hesitated, confused on the sudden question. I thought I saw a small smirk from her but it was so quick, its hard to be sure what I saw.

"I'm glad to hear she is okay." She smiled and stood up. " Well, I'll see you around." She walked away and turned back slightly to wave me goodbye.

I waved back a little confused as to the short conversation. I quickly brushed it off and turned back to see Lucy, who didn't have the same smile on her face as before. She was looking towards the ground seeming to ignore the past conversation and fun with Levy.

I stood up and walked through the craziness of the guild. People fighting, dancing, singing. I focused on Lucy. Her face becoming more uneasy.

I was halfway to her when she started to sway. I quickened my pace ignoring the chaos that was Fairy Tail. Panic was going through me. She is okay right?

No.

I was inches away from her as she started to fall from her seat and i could see in her eyes her consciousness was fading.

I lunged forward just in time to catch Lucy's frail body before it hit the hardwood floor. I quickly brushed her hair away so i could look at her face. Her eyes were open yet she wasn't there.

 _No more playing._

 _No more laughing._

 __No more dancing._

 __No more fighting._

 __The guild was..._

 __Silent._


End file.
